


A bond fire cannot rekindle

by unpopularmyth (Chrysander)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysander/pseuds/unpopularmyth
Summary: Vergil and Dante have been in Hell long enough, now it's time to leave it. According to legend the spire that reaches the heavens could take them there if they could climb it. Can they reach the top of the spire? Or will they be doomed to walk hell throughout their days?(Yamato headcanon: Can only open portals between the worlds where rifts have been opened prior, but it doesn't close fast enough to prevent demons from coming through in waves. So the twins must find a different solution.)





	1. A chilling encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A passage of events between the DMC5 video game and the events of a discord based roleplay community known as Hellwalkers. The excerpts here are adaptations of various 1x1's I've done as Vergil, adapted to fit a stronger narrative format.

After quickly dispatching another horde of demons, Vergil flourished the Yamato before dragging the back of it along its sheath. Sinking the blade into its home, he made a quarter turn to see how Dante was fairing. Now that they were deeper into Hell, away from infested area's like the Qliphoth, they were running into fewer demons. The hordes they were to come across were far stronger than the normal weakling that desperately swarm around areas like the demon tree.  
"Make haste, Dante. The tower should be just past this ridge."

Dante pulled his demonic broadsword from the body of a freshly deceased demon, the last of the horde they had just slaughtered during their travels, it’s blood leaking from the open wound. With a sigh, Dante hoisted his sword up to rest it against his right shoulder as he trudged along the path behind his brother. Dante hadn’t quite been in hell as often as Virgil had, at least not enough to travel it, so his brother definitely knew more about its landscape than he did.  
"Give me a moment, Verge. I gotta take in the view right quick."Dante looks around for a moment the wide plains of the Hellscape. He takes a deep inhale then exhales "Aaahh, talk about a walk in the park, aye brother? You oughtta take some time to admire the view yourself sometimes. Give your mind breather, ya' know?" 

"Of co-" Stopping himself in mid-sentence, having expected to have to reaffirm that he knew his way around. Yet instead, Dante decided to sightsee. Vergil, for the first time in who knows, did just like his brother. His gaze sweeping slowly along the fields of milk-white grass spotted with ruddy, red dirt. The soft breeze, catching their coats, brushing through the hillside. 

Vergil felt his brother pat him on the shoulder when he joined him, the pat on his shoulder caused him to tense, raising a brow at his brother. "Are you done?" There was a subtle air of contempt to his tone, nowhere near as bad as it had been at the start of their venture into Hell some odd months ago. 

"Yeah, not a bad view. Do mind the smell though. It kinda reeks of blood and death currently. So you said it's up ahead? Are you sure about that? You’d think there would be more demons blocking our exit, not these half baked demon janitors.” He spoke, briefly gesturing back at the smaller group they had killed together. Dante hardly seemed physically tired as much as he was tired of the same deal over and over again. Now that they were close to their way out, he just wanted to get the hell out of... well, hell.

"Of course." Vergil said as he turned, finishing his thoughts from earlier, "I've been here for quite some time, Dante." Continuing up towards the ridge, though there was some hesitation. Switching the Yamato to his other hand, he turned his gaze along the ridgeline, toward the distance. "It is still a ways away, if you are hungry we can make a detour. It would be the last chance for a while." He offered.  
Eiren Heis could open a portal back to the mortal realm, this much was true. Yet it was uncertain if they could even reach the top. Vergil had challenged the tower multiple times on his own, yet could never make it to the portal. Even Mundus had never bothered with the tower...

Dante kept up his pace to walk to his brother’s left-hand side, “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it. We always do.” Speaking casually, his head turning to look towards his brother from the side. His lips curled into a brief smirk before turning to look towards the towering spire which could be seen in the distance. “I want my next meal to be pepperoni pizza and strawberry ice cream. Hell, after all this, I may just give you a slice if we make it out in one piece.”  
Vergil gave a grimace when pizza was mentioned, shaking his head. "Ugh... No. Don't be ridiculous" He spoke flatly, venturing up the ridge, trying to ignore the shit eating grin on his brother's face. As they reached the top of the ridge, they could see the base of the tower. Surrounded by a moat of molten lava, a small, decrepit village speckling the grounds. "There it is," He said, pointing with the hilt of the Yamato. The tower seemed pocked with gaping holes in the sides of it, reaching so far into the Hellish sky it was difficult to see the top. "The portal is on the top of the tower... So it is said, anyhow."

Dante’s smirk only lingered, his eyes trailing up from the base towards the top. “Well, guess we have some hike ahead of us,” Dante spoke, lifting his sword from his shoulder, holding it at his side as he started to walk towards the tower. “Let’s get this party started, shall we?”  
Once again, Vergil hesitated, letting Dante walk ahead for a moment before moving to catch up. "This isn't a party, Dante." Reprimanding his brother as they traversed across the barren land leading up to the tower. So far nothing had approached them since the ridge. They were almost to the village when, inexplicably, it began to snow. Vergil stopped in his tracks, looking skyward, Dante halted as well, following his brother's gaze. Vergil abruptly picked up the pace, an air of unease exuding from him. Well, that couldn’t be good. Dante wasn’t far behind him, continuing to jog behind Vergil, his senses tuned to his surroundings in anticipation of an ambush. 

The snowfall worsened as they neared the village, falling at an unnaturally swift rate as they crossed the village line. Temperature dropping at an astronomical rate. Even the heat from the molten vents seemed subdued in the presence of the approaching cold. The snow now so thick it was a blanket over the land, the building blizzard made it difficult to see but a few feet in front of them. As they traversed on the frozen bridge, crossing over the moat of cooled lava, fighting against the fierce winds that rolled across it, billowing around and under their coats, the cold seeping into their bones. Vergil slowed to a stop; before him stood a tall, horned demon, with a long flowing mane. Its Catseye yellow gaze prominent in its hollow sockets, the snow almost indiscernible from its white fur. 

"Shit." Vergil murmured, raising his voice to be heard over the whipping wind, "What do you want, Wendigo? We have no business with you."

Wendigo's long bestial maw, though lipless, still managed to grin at Vergil, "It has been some time, son of Sparda." His mouth did not move as he spoke, the voice seemed to come from everywhere, and nowhere. Not in one's head, but echoing in the winter wind, as if a part of it. The Catseye gaze shifted between the twins, "Is this him?"

Vergil did not answer the demon, though he made no move so far to engage him, he stood poised. Whether Wendigo would actually engage them or not, Vergil was uncertain.

As the two engaged in conversation Dante watched his brother and the demon, until he was brought up to which his smirk grew back, his arms outstretching to his sides. “That’s right, I... am him.” He called over towards the demon, his gaze shifting towards his brother, Vergil returned the glance in kind. “Did you tell your friends about me, that’s cute.” He added soon after in a teasing manner, his arms lowering once more. With that he slid his right foot back, his posture straightened, poised to the ready. 

"Dante..." He murmured, only speaking loud enough for his brother to hear, Vergil's lips pressed tight together, he shot Dante a seething glance to which his twin returned it with a wink. Letting out a sigh, he looked back to the devil, "He is not a foe to take lightly... We should avoid a fight with him." Even with his demonic heritage, Vergil could feel himself beginning to shiver against the cold.

A peal of deep, haunting laughter floated on the wind. Behind them a wall of ice rose from the surface of the bridge, blocking their path back to the village. "Charming one. Your exuberance is commendable, Son of Sparda. You would give me far more entertainment than your brother, I expect." 

“Well, I aim to please,” Dante called back towards the demon. 

When Vergil heard that from the ice devil, he raised his head, gaze narrowing. "You aren't one for a simple scrap, Wendigo. What are you really after?" Unlike Dante, Vergil had yet to take on an aggressive stance. Admittedly he wanted to avoid fighting this devil entirely if he could. There would be plenty of trouble to face inside the spire.

Another short quip of laughter echoed in the wind, "Perceptive as always... I noticed your travels lead you here." Lifting a clawed hand, he presented a shining orb that shifted continuously in color, an ebb, and flow. "I could not pass up a chance to make a deal with you, Son of Sparda." The iridescent orb floated above the creature's palm as he spoke. "Take it with you, if you would." The devil waited for the boys to accept as if expecting his offer to be taken.

“What’s the catch?” Called the youngest son of Sparda to the demon once again, Wendigo's grin widened as Dante slowly approached the towering demon. "Do you doubt my sincerity, Son of Sparda?" Echoed the voice, a twinge of amusement in it. "No catch. Just a debt, to be paid at a later date." 

A scoff came from Vergil at that statement, following closely behind Dante, "A debt? How out of character of you..." He commented. Yet, even if this seemed suspicious if it would be better than having to fight him, perhaps it was worth it. A wary gaze went to Dante, in a silent inquiry of what his brother thought of this deal. His twin offered Vergil a brief glance before looking up at the beast with a smug smirk, a gloved hand gesturing towards the orb. "Aren't you gonna tell us what it does? Can't very well use it if we don't know how it works now can we." He spoke, crossing his arms over his chest, his head cocking slightly to the side. "Nothing personal, we just have a history of being screwed over by Demons, if you really know who we are... you can guess why."

Catseye gaze watches the two intently, a twinkle of the cunning behind them. "Worry not, if I had ill will, I would not offer such a monumental task." His large claw, which could easily fit over Dante's head and have room to spare, reached down to present the orb. Its incandescence was brilliant in the subdued light of the blizzard-ridden bridge. "It will do what it needs to when it needs to do it."

Vergil's gaze narrowed at the devil, looking to Dante as he tried to glean some information from him. Dante looked back at Vergil, offering him a shrug before looking back up at the Devil once more, staring him right in the eye. Any sign of a smug smile faded at that moment as he reached up to take the orb, however, he paused before grabbing it. "I hope you know that if this turns out to be some sort of trick, I will make you regret it." Dante threatened before reaching further to ultimately take the orb into his hand, lowering it down to inspect it. 'What it needs to, when it needs to do it' the answer was too vague, but he had no desire to fight this beast when they had other demons likely just as bad if not worse guarding the tower. If there were no complications, Dante stuffed the Orb away, looking back at Wendigo. "Are we chill then? Pun intended of course." Dante snickered.

Even as he watched Dante take the orb the sense of unease didn't waver. Wendigo was more clever than to reveal his intent, and the dodging the answer with an affirmation of his need for assistance was a smooth move. If they did not accept the favor they would likely have to fight him; if they accepted what would they truly be getting themselves into? To be left to make a judgment between two arguably bad choices... Vergil hated, above all, these sorts of ultimatums.  
Gritting his teeth together, half against the cold, he would let Dante make the finality of this decision. Even if he had taken the task with a joke, such as Dante's way.

A haunting chuckle echoed at Dante's pun, "We are at an accord, Son of Sparda." The creature's gaze shifted to Vergil, "I do hope you fair better in the spire, now that you have your better half." With that said, the demon seemed to dissolve into the snow around them. The wind gusting quite strongly at that moment, forcing Vergil had covered his face as the gust of snow whipped around them, as the wind died down, he looked around them. The snow had stopped, though the temperature was still below freezing, the region unable to adjust back to from its flash frozen state. Glaring out into the distance, where the snowdrift had gone. Turning his attention back to Dante, he sighed, "Thank you for not doing anything stupid."

“Let me guess. That was the king of the Ice Hell.” Dante asked bluntly, turning his head to look towards his brother, his body still facing where the flurry had gone.

Vergil gave a scoff to Dante's question, looking toward him as he arched a brow. "Ice Hell? No," he shook his head and continued toward the tower, shrugging and shivering, though he was resistant on rubbing his arms in front of his brother. "Wendigo is the Baron of the region known as The Screaming Tundra. As you can see, he's very much... a Machiavellian creature. Though this is the first time I have ever seen him offer debt to anyone."

Dante regarded his brother's words as he followed his brother, “So, what did you do for him that was so special? I mean, you two seem to have a history.”

"Honestly," Vergil began, his tone rather subdued, "I don't remember what I did for him. The first time I met him, he was speaking with Mundus. I was... In a haze..." Not elaborating on the time he had been... conscripted under Mundus' Angelo army. As they reached the door, he slowed, standing in front of the intricate markings. "To enter we must make a blood offering to the spire." Vergil gestured towards the standing chalice in front of the door, unsheathing the Yamato as he approached it.  
Dante sighed and shook his head at the mentioning of the blood sacrifice, allowing his brother to go forth to handle it since clearly, Vergil was all for cutting himself when it called for it. Wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Yeah, starting to sense a pattern with these Demon towers,” Dante spoke, once again looking up the massive Demon tower before them and letting out a whistle. “This certainly brings back lots of fun memories.” 

Compared to the Temen-ni-gru, Eiren Heis was a glorious pillar of pearlescent splendor... Even so, it was a demonic tower. 

"Dante, all those who wish to enter Eiren Heis must give an offering." Vergil slipped off a glove, using the Yamato to cut his palm, he held it over the basin. Squeezing his palm to force the blood to flow faster, he let himself bleed for a short time.  
“Alright alright...” Dante sighed, slipping off his own glove and tucking it into his pocket, his devil sword manifesting in his right hand. After Vergil had completed his own sacrifice, he sliced the palm of his own hand, doing the same as his twin.  
Once the offering was made and the pearlescent gates would begin to open Dante slipped his glove back on. 

The first floor was a tall, looming archway, guiding them towards a vast, circular room, stairs on either side, leading up to the second floor. As they entered the first room, Vergil paused in the center, rubbing the back of his neck as he closed his eyes. He didn't know if he was ready to try this ascent again... But he shouldn't go further, either way, without explaining it to Dante. 

"Dante..." 

Dante halted as Vergil did, frowning at his twin's tone. He sounded... worried, nervous even. “What is it, Vergil?” He asked, keeping calm as always, the devil hunter stepping to his brother’s side as he peered down the great hall.

Watching Vergil's moment of hesitation, as his twin slid his hand to the side of his neck as if rubbing out a cramp in the muscle, eyes closed for a moment longer than usual as he collected his thoughts. "This place and its illusions... is hellish on the weak of mind. Physical strength isn't enough to get through its trials." Opening his eyes, Vergil let his hand drop to his side, looking up to the ceiling. "This isn't my first attempt to ascend it." It was as close as the eldest twin could come out loud to saying 'I don't know if I can do this again.'  
To watch the uncertainty in his brother, unveiled as so, Dante was in awe and stared at Vergil before lifting a hand to his brother’s shoulder - even as he stiffened from it - in hopes that it would at very least get his attention. If not assuage his fears, “Whatever happens, we will overcome it. We are the sons of Sparda, his power isn’t the only thing he passed down to us, Vergil. His will lies within each of us. With our wills combined, we are stronger than we ever will be alone.” Dante spoke, for once he took the time to be candid with his brother, seeing how much this place seemed to have shaken his spirits. Even if at one point they were enemies, since then he hoped his brother trusted him enough now to heed his words. “I’ve got your back, brother. We got this.” Following up his conviction with a reassuring nod.

Vergil had kept his brother in the peripherals of his baleful gaze, it was clear he had been prepared to shrug Dante off, to scoff at whatever stupid thing to come out of his mouth... Yet... Instead Dante's words wavered the severity of Vergil's expression from his face, to one of sincerity. Turning to face his brother, Vergil stared at Dante for a long moment, unsure of what to say or do.  
Furrowing his brows, finally, he looked away with a scoff. "Here I expected you to say something foolish..." Vergil muttered in mocked annoyance. "You are full of surprises, brother."

And that ladies and gentlemen, was as good as it was going to get. 

Dante’s hand slid off of his brother’s shoulder, his visage contorting back into his typical smug look. “I aim to please, now, shall we?” 

Hoisting his sword back onto his shoulder he looked forward and began to walk down the open hallway, expecting Vergil would join him at his side. He knew there wasn’t much of a chance that they would ever truly be friends, that chance had been lost far too long ago, but at least with the year they had spent in hell plus this final challenge they faced together... perhaps when this was all said and done they could be allies, although in the back of his mind Dante wasn’t sure that was possible either. Looking about the hall carefully, finding the passage to the upper levels the youngest twin started up the curved stair. If this really was a place of Illusions then he had to stay vigilant, aware that there was only one thing he could trust existed. 

His own brother.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Trauma, implied brainwashing, implied torture.  
> Vergil's POV

"Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world."

I gave him every reason to hate me.

"I'm staying, this place was our father's home.."

Yet that look on his face, the way he reaches out to me... I don't understand it.

"Vergil!"

I slice at his outstretched hand. Plunging myself into the abyss.

A man like him has no place in hell.

Air rushes by me as I fall, eyes locked on where I had been, where he was... until he was but a speck. Until he turned away.

Closing my eyes, I concentrate on breathing. Wincing with the pain in my side, in my chest.

I'm not healing as fast as usual.

With a grimace, I am analyzing our fight, trying to decipher how ...where... I made a mistake. I see it in my mind and my soul blazes like an inferno inside me.

Foolish. I was foolish.

I hesitated. I hesitated and paid the price, now I am falling...

\---  
Floor 11  
"Shit. Your right about one thing, Verge."  
Vergil didn't turn his gaze towards Dante as he cleaned and sheathed the Yamato, his back facing his brother.

"This place is no joke."  
\---  
Why hadn't I been able to do it? Why did I hesitate?

Clutching my mother's gift, I have no answers...

Perhaps... Was I not ready to give up the last of my kin? That I wasn't strong enough to end my brother's life? Could I have handled the loss?

Ha... Foolish questions.

No, I hesitated because I underestimated him. Nothing more.

Nothing...

\---  
Floor 25  
"Hey man, that was a bit of overkill, don'tcha think?" Dante shook his head, giving a soft chuckle. It was a jab, that was all it was...

"...."  
\---  
The smell in the air is changing, I open my eyes, looking behind me to see I would finally meet the ground soon enough. Twisting my body so that I would land on my feet, the pillar beneath me quivers as I make contact.

The impact jostled my wound, and I am left gasping as the pillar topples beneath me. Failing to catch myself, I land in a heap in the shallow waters, rolling until I stop on my side.

Agony follows, blinding my eyes and searing through my chest. I try to get up, twice.  
I could not.

So in the water, I remained, my clothes getting soaked, my hair already so.

The wait for my body to recover me gives me paranoia, I find myself flinching at every ambient sound around me. I don't know what to expect down here...

This was my father's home, but... That didn't mean I should let my guard down.  
\---  
Floor 30  
"Heads up!"

Vergil stayed ducked as Dante used his back to change position, he could feel his brother's back against him as the twin rolled. Immediately finishing his motion once Dante was finished, lopping off the head of a demon.

\---  
There was a splash in the distance, then another, the ground shook with it. Whatever was coming, it was big.

Frantically, I force myself to my feet, my grip tight on Yamato. I refuse to be caught on my back, not here.

"Son of Sparda, is it?" The voice echoed, boomed in my ears. Lifting my gaze to the spark of electricity, the three orbs gazing down at me sent chills down my spine.

"Such fragility, can you even manage to stay standing?"

I should not have taken the bait, but it boils my blood just the same.

"It should be fun, fighting the prince of darkness." It came from my mouth before I could stop myself, but who am I kidding?

"If my" Father did it, "I should be able to do it, too." My tongue and mind are one.

Yet even as I said in my heart knew the truth, I don't want to face it.

No, I won't face it.

I will beat him.

\---  
Floor 42  
"You doin alright, Verge?"

"I'm fine." Cleaning Yamato on the crook of his sleeve once again, he returned it to its sheath, his gaze lingering on the sheath for a moment.

\---  
With no further thought, my conviction settled, I discard Yamato's sheath. Even if I failed, even if it killed me, it didn't matter.

As I charged him, he laughs at me, "Foolish Child." His words only feed the fire raging inside of me.

This demon... this fucker... He killed my mother...

My anger, my hate.

My vengeance.

...It's all I have...

\---  
Floor 60  
"What the hell, man?!" Dante walked over, concern on his face as he reached toward Vergil. "You went completely... just... Hey, you alright?"

Putting a clamp on the turmoil swelling in him, Vergil lifted his head in defiance.  
"I'm fine."  
The words coming out much colder and rigid than he had anticipated, he turned away to witness the destruction of the room, walls, and floor coated in blood.

\---  
Dark... I remember it being dark...

The cold, damp stone beneath my feet.

My shoulders are cramping, and my wrists feel numb. I don't remember why.

I don't have the energy to check.

I can taste bile and blood in my mouth, I feel how difficult it is to breathe. If it was so difficult, shouldn't I be in pain?

I try to open the lids of my eyes, but they feel so heavy, I can only get them open a crack.

\---  
Floor 75  
"What the hell was all that?!" Dante's frustration clear in his tone now. He wouldn't understand.  
"I've never seen you fight like that..."

\---  
Dark... Still dark... Where am I?

There's a sharp twinkling of something, metal? Must be.

What was it... That brought me here?

Where was here?

\---  
Floor 78  
"Hey, what floor we at?"

Vergil didn't respond...

"You ignoring me now? Hey! Earth to Vergil!" Dante's hand waved in the corner of his eyes, causing him to further keep his back facing him.

"I don't know," Vergil admitted.

\---  
A heavy sound, scraping, what was scraping? Was it wood?

The light that filled the room, it blinded me. Made me so nauseous I felt like I would vomit.

A figure shaded the light from my eyes, thank the stars...

Before I can get a look at them, my hair is grabbed (oh yeah, I have that), and my head is yanked back so harsh I felt a flash of pain down my back. I could do not but grunt weakly, the sound barely getting past my lips.

That was when he came into view. I couldn't remember why I knew the creature's face, or why he stared at me with such disdain and amusement.

"Who are you?" His voice rang out, echoing in the chamber.

\---  
Floor 89  
"...Reckless and fucking wild. Like you were a caged animal," Not responding to Dante, Vergil activated the centrifuge again.

"Would you at least talk to me? Yeesh."

\---  
I don't know what he meant...

Maybe he could read my thoughts on my face because he grinned wide when I did not have the words to answer.

"Good. We're well on our way, aren't we, boy?"

My head is released, without his grip, my head hung once more. He leaves me there, in the dark.

\---  
Floor 91  
"I'm... fine."

"Like hell you are!"

Vergil flinched at Dante's raised tone, his ears ringing with sensitivity. Closing his eyes, wishing Dante would just leave it be.

\---  
I lift my head, staring into nothingness.

My wrists are numb, and my shoulders are cramping...

I suppose I wasn't honest with him, in my silence.

One name does come to my mind, but I know it is not my own.

.... Dante...

I cling to it.

I don't know who it is, or what it means to me...

But I cling to it.

I have to.

It's all I have...

\---  
Floor 93  
It was difficult to breathe... It no longer occurs to him to brush his hair back, focused as he was at keeping a steady breath.

/I can't do this.../

\---  
A hand slides across my cracked lips, I lift my chin at my lord's behest.  
I must... Every fiber of my being is in eternal agony.

The only relief I've ever found was in listening to his orders.

To succeed in his name.

"We've breached the surface, with your help. The irony is not lost on you, is it?"

I dare not make eye contact. Not until I was allowed to, though it is just as well.

Too much of my concentration is focused on not vomiting as the hand went down my neck, resting just above the amulet.

\---  
Floor 94  
"VERGIL!"

The shout snapped him out of it and snapped his strained attention toward its source. His wrists having been grasped, something was close to him, too close...

He couldn't breathe. As he struggled against the grip of his assailant, he reached to gouge its eyes out. There were a shout and a yelp, when he was briefly released he tried to swing the Yamato, but his wrist was twisted and he was forced back.

\---  
I don't remember where I got the amulet anymore, must have been a gift.  
Besides, his hand... It was less of a hand, really and more of a ...

\---  
"VERGIL! Calm the fuck down! Damn!"

Who was shouting? Who was holding him down?! He couldn't breathe...

"Vergil!"

/No! Let me go!/ 

" Snap out of it!"

___  
I'd rather not think about it.

"Perhaps it is... The portal won't stay open without the other pieces of the puzzle. Trish will flush Dante out."

It was easier to just do as he orders.

And I would do it, "We've time before she returns. Entertain me,"

Gladly, if only the pain would ebb just one more time.

"Yes, my King..." Truly, there was a peace to the lack of agency, to the surrender... The reward.

The peace was everything I looked forward to,

Peace is all I have.

___  
/Don't touch me!/

Something as hard as bone slammed into his forehead, forcing his head back from the force. The pain centers him, allowing the room to come back into focus, even if it was spinning.

Dante leans over him, blood trickling from one of his eyes, which is squinted shut.

Vergil blinked up at his brother, confused. Tired.

"D-... Dante...?"

Dante takes a breather, resting his head on Vergil's chest. "Fuck, Verge. Good to have ya back, brother."

The pieces are coming together, his body is shaking, wired from fear and adrenalin.

"...I ..." Vergil's voice is light, barely above a whisper, trembling as he gasps for air.

"Yeah?"

"... I can't do this."


	3. R & R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adapted content.
> 
> Basically, a lot Dante being cantankerous

It was Vergil who could no longer go on, could no longer endure the harrying trials on his mind and body. Forcing the brothers to retreat once they'd been convinced quit, once it was clear no more of Dante's encouragements would work on his brother, the tower teleported them back to the bottom floor. By this point, they were both a bloody, tattered mess. Surprisingly they had gone up sixty floors more than Vergil's average, give or take a few floors. That alone was an accomplishment, though the elder brother didn't quite feel it.

Once they were in safety, Vergil nearly collapsed, using the Yamato as a crutch, hacking up blood, he grimaced. His head was pounding, his vision unclear and fogged, having to squint just to focus. Cursing himself as once again, even with his brother by his side, he had failed. 

Damn it.

Dante groaned in pain, using his own blade to help him stand before finally he corrected his posture completely. Looking about the entrance they were teleported back to, he let out a deep sigh. “Well... back to square one. How the hell are we supposed to beat this? Is this the only way out?” Dante asked through slightly shaky breaths, turning his head to spit some blood off to the side before wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand, his sword hung at his side. The Devil Sword disappeared from Dante’s grip as he hugged an arm towards his chest to stretch out his shoulders, his gaze finally settling on his brother, "Hey, you good?"

Of course, Vergil didn't answer him, and even looked away from Dante, turning his back to him as he too rightened his posture. Barely holding back a gasp, "The only way without the permeance of leaving a portal open. Though... if we are lucky, we could try to track an anomalous portal..." Shaking his head, "That could take decades."

“Looks like security in Hell is tighter than I thought... so, what now? We can’t try that again, not right now anyway.” Dante was at a loss, they couldn’t count on being lucky, so how were they going to get through this. “Maybe your pal Wendigo could help us out. I wish I knew what this orb did...” Dante reached into his pocket and took out the orb, inspecting its ever-changing colors. ‘It will do what it needs to do when it needs to do it’. The words echoed in Dante’s head... what was it that it needed to do?

Vergil was having his own internal crisis, with his back still facing Dante, he mulled over their treck up the tower. Hadn't his time as V did anything for him? He thought about the last moments with Griffin and the other familiars before they went to 'challenge' Dante. Griffin... he'd assured Vergil that he would be free of those cursed nightmares. 

Yet... He wasn't.  
Was it this tower?  
Was it remembering the horrors he had been plagued with the first time he tried to scale it? 

Was it just echoing the old pain? Or perhaps it was too good to hope his mental health would improve so easily...

To Dante's questions, which he barely heard, he gave a soft inquiry, "Hm?" Looking over his shoulder toward his brother.  
Did he just say to get help from Wendigo?  
With a scoff he narrowed his gaze at his brother, "He owes us a debt, surely, but to use it on helping us to get out - Which I doubt he could - would be a waste."

With a sigh, he put the orb away, spreading his arms out at his brother, “Well Vergil, I’m open to suggestions.. but right now we should probably go get some rest and something to eat, seems pizza will have to wait.” Dante was disappointed, he genuinely thought they’d be able to beat the tower together only for them to be knocked back to the bottom, the tower was simply too strong considering it was the bridge between two worlds. Finally, he turned about and started towards the exit to the tower, looking out into the hellscape once more as if trying to determine their next location... even though it wasn’t up to him.

Watching Dante walk off, Vergil sighed and followed him. "There is a glade where we can rest, it is a bit of a walk from here, but it is secure." As they exited the tower, the surrounding moat had returned to its blazing heat, a stark contrast crossing the bridge with the sweltering beneath them. Even the barrier that had been erected while they spoke to Wendigo was melted, Vergil's brows raised at that. 

"We've been here longer than I thought." He murmured, his gaze set on the wet spot had been as they finished their treck over the bridge. As they passed the decrepit village, he took a moment to gauge their surroundings before setting off in a direction. Whether north, south, east, or west was difficult to tell in Hell. As the sky held a constant amount of light, save for rare occasions.

Either way, after a time they came to a grove of barren trees, save for some that had fruit on lower branches, a sickeningly sweet smell hanging in the air. As they came to the tree line, Vergil avoided touching any roots or trunks as he entered the grove, ignoring the fruit. Carefully maneuvering until they were in a clearing, at the center was a bramble of vines. The grove of milk-white grass seemed rather peaceful amidst the constant violence of Hell outside. Settling on a boulder nearby the bramble, Vergil let out a sigh. Laying on his back, he stares up at the sky.

Dante had echoed his brother's treck through the treeline, though he knew not why Vergil took so much care around trees. Unless they were demon trees? Could be.  
Once Vergil settled on the boulder, Dante took a moment to take in their surroundings, "So what about this food you mentioned bro?" His gaze going to the sweet smelling fruit on the lower branches of the trees surrounding the grove. 

As if reminded, Vergil gave a soft groan and closes his eyes, getting up once more, he approached the bramble of thorns. Unsheathing the Yamato, he skillfully cut some of the vines, clearing it of thorns before tossing the bundle toward his brother.  
Inside the vine was pink, a chunky substance that smelled of tar. The texture of the vine, once bitten, was like hot cottage cheese wrapped with jerky. Though despite its smell and texture, it was extremely bland in taste. Still, Dante nearly vomited from the combination of it all. 

Dante looks on at the substance in utter disgust before looking to Vergil. Despite the smell the look of the thing made it look like a whole parasite. 

And his brother wanted him to consume it! Let it into his digestive system! 

Vergil had foraged for things before for the brothers to eat, though this was possibly the strangest.  
Dante straightens his face before putting an arm around Vergil, who had been cutting himself a bramble, feeling him stiffen under his touch. Vergil leaned his head away as he regarded Dante.  
"Vergil. I know you and I have always had a somewhat strained relationship. I was always perplexed where we stood. What you actually felt about your dear younger brother. But now, I can say with 100% certainty, that you hate me with every fiber of your being."

At first, Vergil thought, due to the severity of his tone, that Dante was actually speaking seriously. But then it hit him, why he was saying it. To which the eldest rolled his eyes, lifting a hand to push Dante away with a hand to the face. "Don't be so dramatic."  
With that Vergil returned to his perch on the boulder, lying on the top of it once again, Dante wondered just how comfortable a damn rock really could be.

"Don't deny it, Vergil. That's the only logical explanation as to why you'd try to feed me this junk. And I'm gonna level with you: I'd much rather eat a demon, that's right, I would rather commit... Partial cannibalism than eat any of what you're having. Cause the thing is when you live amongst humans is that you pick up their tastes. And seeing as you hate everything about humans, you have to settle on... Drinking that. That stuff looks like it could actually kill us too." Dante says examining the substance.

Vergil, listening to his brother's monologue, gives an annoyed sigh. "Cannibalism is rather prevalent down here, so I would not be surprised. So have at it, brother. Go eat an Empusa." To emphasize his words, he gestured towards the trees with the Yamato. The look on his face was rather serious. 

Dante simply throws his hands up in defeat "Okay, I'll give it a shot." He turns and walks away "Eating a demon. Never thought I'd find myself between a rock and a hard place - or in this case, Hell and some nasty 'delicacies' so to speak. Darn, what would be the first thing I'd eat off the demon? It's arm? It's leg? It's head? Maybe the arm. The arm sounds good. Here demo-dem-demo-demon." Dante claps his hands and whistles in the fields "Don't worry, Uncle Dante ain't gonna hurt ya'. I'm totally unarmed. I just wanna chaaaaat." Dante quickly crosses his fingers behind his back

Virgil gave an exasperated sigh, sitting up to look towards his brother, raising a brow at him. "You're serious?!" An appalled look on his face as Dante was trying to call a demon into their vicinity. "Demon's don't come into the Gnarlwood Grove, Dante. At this rate your more likely to pick fruit off the gnarlwood than get a demon to set foot here." 

After a while of watching his brother clapping his hands and whistling he rolled his eyes, "Dante, you look ridiculous. Stop it."

Dante turns to Vergil and points at him "Your m--!" Dante stops for a moment before facepalming himself, "That won't work. We both have the same mother... That and I was about to stoop so low as to make a 'your mom' joke...." Dante throws head back and groans "What's Hell doing to you, Dante? .....It's aggravating me that's what it's doing." Dante looks back to Vergil "Hey bro, forget I tried to do that. Just-Just show me where can I get my hands on a demon so I can snack on the poor thing..." Dante sighs tiredly

When Dante snarked back at him with a mom joke, his face went deadpan, until he realized what a bust doing that was. For the life of him, he tried to suppress his grin at his brother's buffoonery, and normally it was a simple task, yet this time ... not. Looking away, he shook his head at his brother, pressing his hand into his face. Murmuring something nonsensical to himself as he struggled to keep himself composed.

Dante grinned to himself while Vergil wasn't looking, it was good to see him nearly bursting at the seams of his eternal facade after such a worrying display at the tower. So Dante kept on the pressure, "Verge, I know you're laughing at me right now. Which," spreading his arms in a gesture, only to point back to himself, "genuinely scares me since I haven't heard you laugh in decades but I kinda need you to keep yourself together. Okay?" He could see the way his rambling was getting to Vergil because the eldest brother lifted a finger, he held it out in a silent 'one moment' to his brother. 

The sheer joy he was feeling at that moment spurred Dante on, he was so close to making Vergil laugh he could taste it. "You're currently the sanest out the two of us. Which I hate to say and makes me even more scared as I have always sort of questioned your sanity-- But I reeeeaaaaly need one of us to not lose our minds -- cause the last thing I need is to be stuck here forever. I don't wanna die having too much fun, you know? Cause this is fun." 

Shaking his head into his hand, Vergil rubbed his face. After finally composing himself he turned toward Dante. "No, brother. I will not help you commit cannibalism." His tone was deadpan, in a strained sort of way, like he was holding back a chuckle in the most composed way possible. Taking on a sort of tone toward the end like he was preparing to lecture.

Dante could not help but be elated at what he was seeing, so he kept up the act, taking on a mocking offense to his brother's nonchalant response. "No?! What do you mean 'No'?! You were the one who suggested it in the first place! " Turning away, he ran his hands through his hair, grinning up a storm but he tried to keep the sound of annoyance and near anger in his tone as he let out a long groan, "Don't lose your cool, Dante. You're too cool to lose your cool. You lose it, what does that make you?... A financially defunct bum whose only saving grace is that he's ruggedly handsome. Unlike some people." Dante gives a pointed look at Vergil.

Though maybe he failed this time around, as Vergil lay down again, his face as impassable as ever, "Dante quit being petty." 

Damn. Maybe he pushed a bit too hard on the antics.

So silence hung between them as Dante turned away from his brother, biting at his thumbnail. He looked back to the bramble his brother had given him, giving it a deep look of disdain.  
The sweet smell of the fruit-filled trees carried in the wind, catching Dante's attention back to the low hanging branches where they hung. 

Parting from his brother, and discarding the bramble, Dante smoothly plucked a fruit from one of the branches. Parting from the tree, he turned when he heard thrashing, only to find that the tree was the one doing it. As if it had been trying to grasp at him with its trunk opened, showing its teeth as it bit at the air, though its roots were uselessly flailing about.  
With a soft chuckle, Dante turned away from the tree, raising the fruit to his lips to take a bite before setting down in the white grass, sitting cross-legged next to the boulder. “Y’know, this is around the time you'd think of some clever idea to get us out of here that isn’t through that tower. If you’ve never beaten it, then how did you get out the last time?”

Vergil's eyes had closed for a minute, just a minute, before Dante had joined him. Opening one a crack when he heard the crackling of bark, he spotted a demon fruit in his brother's hand.  
No, no... he was already eating it. 

Vergil sprung up, his gaze going to the tree Dante had stolen it from. The gnarlwood demon fruit was sweeter than other demon fruit they managed to find, but it came with a hefty price... Usually... However, Dante was no worse for wear, casually eating the fruit as if nothing had happened, almost confused as to why Vergil seemed so shocked.  
"How...." Vergil was flabbergasted for a few moments, before shooting his twin a look that practically said 'what the fuck are you, even?'

Dante followed Vergil’s gaze towards the gnarlwood tree, offering it a smile as he chewed before looking back towards Vergil. “I should have said thank you, the poor guy seems upset,” Dante spoke, taking another bite from the fruit, letting out a low hum. His joviality earning another eye-roll from the eldest twin.  
Finally, regarding Dante's question, Vergil shifted his gears, returning to laying on his back on the rock, the coolness of the stone doing good for his aching body. 

"Give me some time..." He murmured, looking at the Demon fruit his brother had managed to steal unscathed. Reaching out, he tried to pluck it from Dante's grasp to steal a bite.

If his brother was going to be some sort of smooth wizard, you bet he'd take advantage of it.

Dante moved his hand away before Vergil could grab it, “Uh uh uh. I didn’t make a gnarl-whatever tree cry so we can share one tasty fruit. I’m sure there’s more fruit around here, you can steal.” Dante smirked to his brother, taking yet another bite.

Ugh. Whatever. 

Vergil returned to his resting position, staring once again at the empty sky. 

Sweeping his gaze across the grove as he finished the fruit, Dante threw the core towards the treeline, "So how do you know this spot, anyway?"

"I lived here for some time."

Dante looked towards Vergil, raising a brow, "In Hell, you mean?"

With a soft huff, Vergil pointed toward the bramble bush. Confused for a moment, Dante stood from his spot and walked over to the part of the bramble his brother was pointing at. As he rounded it he saw that some of the brambles had been shaped, guided in their growth till they made a dome-like structure. Inside there was evidence of someone having lived there, hell there was even some hand made clay pottery.

"Heh! Neat! My brother's pretty clever, who woulda thought." He called out teasingly, looking toward Vergil to see if he got a reaction, only to receive a tired middle finger from him.

With a chuckle, Dante walked back towards Vergil, crossing his arms. A swathe of pride swelled in him; his brother was a damned survivor. His grin faded, however, as that Spire came back to mind. 

The steady loss of reality he'd witnessed from his brother; the way his brother kept going on in that state like he was in navigating a routine in his haze. The sheer panic he'd showed suddenly, the very reason Dante tried to get through to him was the panic attack. He nearly lost his eye from Vergil's frantic retaliation.

Dante couldn't shake the image of his brother in that state...

"Say, uh... Verge..." Hesitating even as the words formed, "What the heck happened to you...?" Trailing off towards the end, not really knowing if he meant 'after Temen-ni-gru' or if he meant all of it.

The question seemed to strike a cord in Vergil, though. He could instantly see the change in his twin's demeanor from lazy and tired to tense and weary.

Vergil sat up, keeping his gaze away from his brother. 

"Do you really want to know?" 

Dante barely heard the words as hushed as they were, unsure if he really wanted to know. Yet, wouldn't it be better for Vergil to talk about it?

".... Yeah. I do."


	4. Love is the warmest fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you close yourself off for so long, how do you let someone in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 2 simultaneous POV, use of third and first persons in the same narrative, Trauma talk, flashbacks(Vergil POV), sibling fights, disagreement, defensiveness, love, platonic displays of affection

My body was broken. I shuddered with every breath from my lungs, the water lapped at my burns.

I was going to die...

Certainly.

As I coughed, I winced, the ache in my chest was blinding. Blood came up with the bile as I purged the contents of my stomach.

What little there had been, at least, I don't remember when I had last eaten. Was it that morning?

\---

Vergil's tension could be felt from where Dante stood, and truthfully he regretted asking. The eldest twin leaned forward, planting the Yamato in front of him. 

"After I fell to the underworld, I met Mundus."

Dante was shocked, stepping a pace closer to his brother, "You ran into him?"

"No. It was as if he was... waiting there..."

\---

"Get up, Child. Do you not seek vengeance?" Boomed the voice above me.

I can barely feel my legs, but I force it. Pushing myself up, I barely get standing, hunched over still when I was hit with another lightning strike. 

Searing pain and agony like I have never felt coursed through me, it burned so hot; I could not keep standing and collapsed again. The cold of the shallow water a welcome to the heat of the electric burns. 

I don't remember who had been screaming, but perhaps it had been me.

"Pathetic," The voice mocked, "You cannot even protect yourself." 

I... I can. I have... The Yamato? My hand flexes, but it is not in my grasp.

Where did I leave it?

\---

"What happened?" Dante's tone a mix of worry and restraint.

"I lost." Vergil's eyes had closed, his face contorted in concentration.

"Just like that?"

"I fought..." 

Hearing the somber tone, Dante wanted to reach out to touch his brother's shoulder, to say something... but he hesitated, and the words didn't come to him. So he stayed silent, stayed put, staring at the back of his brother's head.

\---  
I see it, a few feet away from me. Not aware of anything else around me, I pull myself through the shallow waters toward it.

Something knocks the wind out of me, it takes me a minute to realize I'm being pressed into the ground. Like I was stepped on.

My face is in the water, and turning my head doesn't give me the space I need to breach it.

My lungs are throbbing. I struggle against the weight, clawing at the water; at the load on my back.

I'm drowning, my vision is spotty. Everything is spinning. 

I'm...

Help.

Dante!

I'm going to die.

Somebody...

...Anybody...

DANTE?! 

\---

Spurred by the silence, Vergil pressed on, "And I lost."

Dante didn't know what else to say, he was almost afraid to ask what happened then. But he did anyway, he needed to hear it. He needed to understand what his brother was going through.  
"Then what?"

Vergil didn't answer. Not at first, the silence stretched for so long Dante was beginning to believe he wouldn't continue.

\---

With sudden relief, I am released, only to be booted through the air. My bones cracking against the stone pillar as it broke my trajectory.

Each rasp of breath I take in bores through me like fire. As if I was a man in a desert, forced to drink poison to avoid dying of thirst.

"Pathetic Child." His statuesque form looms above me, though my sight at this point is too blurred to see the finer details of his stone-like form. He mocks me, "Cursed to walk the world. The only worth of your life is that blade."

The Yamato? What could he want with the Yamato?

"Serve me with your father's blade, boy. Perhaps you can then regain your family's honor."

... No. I am not so desperate for my survival to serve him.  
"N... Never." I can barely get the word out between my desperate clamor for breath.

"I do not seek your permission, child. You will swear fealty to me, in time."

As he reaches for me, I try to pull away, only to be reminded about the pillar behind me as it stops my progress. He grabs me with hands bigger than my body, so tightly I feel bones break.

I couldn't struggle... 

I've reached my limit.

The world grows dark as I'm carried off... to where I don't have the energy to wonder.

\---

"He spared me," Vergil finally said, his eyes clenched, "For use of the Yamato."

Dante sneered at his brother, "You used it for him, did you?"

"Not willingly, if that is what you were insinuating." The bite in Vergil's tone made Dante flinch. He didn't mean to make it sound like he that.

"So uh... what then?"

Vergil shook his head, "I don't remember much, everything was a... haze. For a while. I know I was tortured," Dante flinched at this knowledge, "For months before ..."

"Vergil," Dante interjected when his brother's words trailed off, "You don't have to tell me any more."

It seemed for a moment that Vergil would stop, but he continued, "When my will broke; when I was too weary to go on, Mundus conscripted me."

"Vergil," Dante didn't want to hear anymore.

"The Angelo armor I was forced to wear blinded me in constant agony. Only doing his will, acting in his name did the pain ebb. So even when I struggled against the conscription, the armor would keep me in check."

It pained Dante to hear this, he wished he never asked.

With a sullen tone, Dante spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "How'd you get through all that?"

Vergil's answer shocked him, "You."

"Me?" Confused, Dante moved to the side of his twin, who kept his gaze away. Spreading his arms as Vergil did not provide an explanation, "What the hell, Vergil? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Vergil's answer was short, curt as if he was dismissing any notion of delving deeper into the statement.

Leaving Dante, to only assume the worst, "Let me guess because you needed to beat me? Or something equally stupid."

Vergil's slowly turned his gaze toward Dante, the ire in that glare stemmed from the offense taken at the accusation, but there was something else, "Because your name was the only thing that stuck with me, through all of it."

Dante was almost apologetic in response, "And... at Malet island?"

Vergil looked confused then, turning away to concentrate. Dante hesitates again, "Look, uh... We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't-"

"You asked," Vergil interjected.

Dante lifted his hands in the air, "Yeah, I did. But if it hurts-" 

Vergil interjected again, "Are you insinuating that I can't manage my own memories?" He snapped, turning his sharp glare back to Dante.

"Can you?" Dante snapped back, spreading his arms as his weight shifted to his back foot. "Cause according to Griffon you tried to cut it out of you like you were cutting a fucking cake. Frankly, I'm not fucking surprised you can still remember this shit since that's not how mental illness fucking works-"

Vergil interrupted him again, standing from his spot on the boulder, his grip on the Yamato tightening, "I am NOT ill. And that method worked until we attempted to ascend the cursed spire." 

"Well, you coulda fooled me, Vergil. You ripped your son's arm off, you killed hundreds of thousands of people-" Dante had to dodge back as Vergil drew the Yamato, his technique so swift the younger barely saw it, only alarmed in enough time by the sound the blade made as it was drawn.

"I have no concern for all of that, Dante." Vergil hadn't let up after the Yamato was out, "The number of lives doesn't matter," with the first strike swung, the brothers were caught in the duel.

"That is what you don't get," the physical expression of each other's frustrations as their argument continued, "It does matter, Vergil! Every life you took, every city you ruined matters!"  
Deflecting a blow as he summoned his devil sword; Vergil had tried to force an opening as he advanced on his brother but Dante had been ready. "You just don't see it! You don't see what it does to you!"

Vergil re-positioned to strike at him again, "It does nothing!" their blades making a horrible sound as they slid and struck against each other, "And I do NOT need to be lectured by you!"

Dante deflected once more, circling his devil sword before he thrust forward, "Maybe you do! Maybe if you just listened," Vergil blocked just in time, though the momentum threw him back.

"For once," Dante didn't let up, driving himself forward again with Stinger, he forced his brother to focus on blocking as he continued the Stinger into Million Stab.

"Instead of getting so fucking defensive," So swift were both of their movements that the echoes in the grove sounded like someone dropped their coins over a fine marble floor. Vergil's heels though dug into the ground firmly, dragged the dirt with each strike.

"You'd see my fucking POINT!" Dante put extra effort into that final thrust, the force of which blew Vergil back again, this time into the bramble bush.

When Vergil tried to yank himself out of the vines, he found himself entangled. Dante watched him struggle with it for a bit, only for Vergil to make it worse for himself in his effort.

"Which is," Placing the Devil sword on his shoulder as he approached, stopping in front of Vergil, "That I know your hurting-"

"I AM NOT-" Vergil interjected again, though his words and struggle in the vines halted as Dante brought the edge of his blade to his neck.

Now that Vergil had shut up, Dante continued, "-and all I want is to be there for you, to understand. That's why I'm down here with you." His tone softening as he stared down at his brother, "I saw you in there," he gestured vaguely toward the tower, "I saw what that tower was doing to you, and now I know why."

As Vergil tried to open his mouth to speak again, Dante lifted the blade to Vergil's face, stopping him again from speaking. "I know how stubborn you can be. I know you don't want to look weak or rely too much on others. But you ain't getting rid of me."

He lifted the sword then, slicing the vines his brother was caught in before placing it on his shoulder again, offering his hand out to help him up, "I told you, someone's gotta look after you. So quit your bitching and let me do that, alright?"

Vergil hadn't flinched as the vines were cut around him, he knew Dante wouldn't hurt him, his gaze falling to the hand as it was offered to him. Closing his eyes for a moment as he was brought back to the moment in Temen-ni-gru where he'd fallen from the waterfall, into hell.  
After a moment Vergil sighed and took his brother's hand, letting Dante lift him to his feet.

"I didn't ask for you to come down here." Vergil had turned his gaze away from Dante in his usual dismissive manner.

Well, Dante wasn't having it this time.

Letting his devil sword dissipate, he grasped his brother's shoulder firmly, "Yeah, I know. But, you're still stuck with me, brother," Dante said with a smile, pulling his brother into a hug, "and nothin's gonna change that."

Immediately Vergil stiffened against him, flinching so prominently that for a moment Dante thought Vergil had expected to be stabbed or something equally as crazy. At the moment after, Dante thought Vergil was contemplating stabbing him in retaliation, but he was pleasantly surprised when Vergil (hesitantly) returned the affection.

The tension hadn't left him, though the longer Dante held him, the tighter Vergil's grip on him became until his brother started to shake in his arms.

Stars, when was the last time his brother had a fucking hug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY everyone who has given me so much support on this story so far! I admit this entry is later than I had hoped. However, I do plan on fixing a schedule for the fic, when I get that projected I will update you. 
> 
> The struggle of these two brothers is something I've always connected with, being a twin with a rocky relationship with my sib, myself. I hope my experiences bring a level of realism to the fic that readers enjoy.
> 
> I'm so passionate about these two, it makes my heart bleed. And the entry of DMC5 has rekindled in me that spark I've been missing for a while. Anyway, enjoy the read! 
> 
> [I listened to Ricochet and Satellite by Starset while writing this chapter.


End file.
